The present invention relates generally to building construction, and, in particular to an apparatus and method for locating an object behind a panel and cutting an aperture to reveal the object. More in particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for locating an electrical outlet or switch box or the like behind a panel and cutting an aperture in the panel to reveal an electrical outlet or switch box or the like while protecting any wires situated in said box.
During the construction or remodeling of homes or commercial buildings, boxes for electrical outlets, switches, or the like are installed in a frame. Wires are positioned within the box and a cover member such as a sheetrock or wood panel is then installed in place. Accurately locating the electrical outlet or switch box behind the panel and cutting a hole in the panel to reveal the box requires substantial effort and time and frequently results in errors.
Various methods and apparatuses have been proposed for locating an electrical outlet or switch box during installation of a panel and cutting an opening in the panel to reveal the box. However, these methods and apparatuses do not facilitate the cutting of the access opening nor do they protect any wires situated in the box as contemplated by the present invention. Typically the apparatuses and methods involve the use of templates or cutter guides and may require substantial time and effort to locate the position of the box and cut an opening in the panel. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,059,905, 4,202,388, 4,259,785, 4,285,135, 4,802,284, 5,172,483, 5,222,303, 5,615,490.
The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.
The present invention discloses an apparatus for locating the position of an object behind a panel and protecting said object or any contents therein during the cutting of an aperture in the panel. In particular, the present invention discloses an apparatus for locating the position of an electrical outlet or switch box or the like behind a panel and protecting any wires situated therein during the cutting of an aperture in the panel to reveal the box. xe2x80x9cOr the likexe2x80x9d means that the invention may be used for any object located behind a panel including but not limited to boxes, conduit such as gas, water, or sewer piping, electrical wiring, fiber optic wiring, and any other article or structure situated behind the panel. The box may be of any type, shape, or size, as recognized by one of ordinary skill in the art, including but not limited to round, square, rectangular, and single and multi-gang sizes. The apparatus comprises a base composed of substantially planar front and back surfaces. The edge of said base may extend a distance generally normal to one of said substantially planar front and back surfaces to thereby define a support extension. The support extension supports and stabilizes the apparatus when positioned in a box. A locator pin is connected to the base by means, and extends outwardly from the base for piercing the panel. The locator pin may be formed integral with the base, the locator pin may be received in an aperture in the base and held by a friction fit, or the apparatus may further comprise female threads located in said base and male threads located on the locator pin to be received into said female threads.
The invention further discloses a method of cutting an aperture in a panel to reveal an electrical outlet or switch box or the like located behind said panel, comprising the steps of inserting the apparatus into the box such that the locator pin extends out of said box a distance at least the width of the panel; and moving the panel into a desired position, causing the locator pin to protrude through the panel, thereby locating the position of said box or the like behind the panel and protecting said box or the like and any contents therein, such as any wires, during the cutting of the aperture.
Prior to cutting the aperture, the locator pin may be removed to facilitate the cutting. If the locator pin has male threads received into the female threads on the base, the locator pin may either be unscrewed from the base or broken at a point along the locator pin. If the locator pin is formed integral with the base, the locator pin may be broken at a point along the locator pin.
An aperture may be accurately cut in the panel to reveal said box using cutting means. The panel may be cut using any cutting device as recognized by one of ordinary skill in the art including but not limited to knives, razors, and saws. It is preferred that the aperture in said panel is cut using a router.